


let's get lost (i don't want to let you go)

by fullhaesuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blurb, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love, angsty but fluffy too, blurb!!!! not really a fic, hyuck and mark r friends, im bad a tagging so, markhyuck, sorry for the mistakes ;-;, wrote it at 1 am :| sorryy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullhaesuns/pseuds/fullhaesuns
Summary: “now you'll have to carry me back to our dorms,” donghyuck sighs, resting his head on mark's shoulder as the elder walks with a stable speed.donghyuck knew mark couldn't return his love for him in the same way, however he realized he wouldn't want to be anywhere else as long as mark was with him. donghyuck promised he wouldn't fall that hard. in fact he didn't think it was possible to fall harder for mark but mark continues to burn a hole in his chest, making it unable to heal.he hugs mark harder. it was okay really. he still has mark in his world, just not in the way he wanted.





	let's get lost (i don't want to let you go)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from let's get lost by carly rae jepsen

“fuck” donghyuck swears under his breath, the soles of his feet throbbing more and more by the second. mark, being the kindest boy in the world, glances at him with worry, his eyes softening. 

“do your shoes hurt that much? we did walk a lot by the way” donghyuck can see the pout forming on the elder’s lips and he can hear the voice full of concern. 

“they hurt but it's fine hyung!” he lies, trying to force himself to walk. they were only a few blocks away anyway. 

“just wear my shoes hyuck” mark suggests.

“hyung,” donghyuck frowns “i can't let you walk the rest of the way barefoot”

“so you want me to carry you” mark gleams, he smiles and all donghyuck could do is hope that mark doesn't hear his heart beating far too loudly in his chest. mark’s eyes glistened in the dark and scanned donghyuck’s face, taking note of donghyuck’s red ears. 

“no!” donghyuck’s stammers. “no i don't want to be carried like a baby”

mark scoffed, lowering himself into a crouch. “come on,” he points at his back. 

“but-” donghyuck begins, but mark gives him that damn smile and he knows he won't be able to refuse, the excuse stuck in his throat. 

“fine but i'm sorry if i'm too heavy then.”

“i'm sure you aren't, light as a feather hyuckie.”

donghyuck swallows the lump in his throat, urging his heart to stop galloping in his chest. he wraps his arms around mark's neck, and mark places his hands under donghyuck’s leg, hoisting himself upwards. and when mark doesn't find it hard to carry donghyuck he laughs playfully, “it isn't that hard, see”

donghyuck’s eyes widen when mark turns to face him, the proximity suddenly being too close. if donghyuck were to lean in, their lips would touch. the thought of it burned donghyuck’s brain, and he almost considered leaning in. almost. 

mark's stare was intense and before donghyuck can throw a sarcastic remark to hide the rising blush on his cheeks, mark has already turned away. he too looks away, frowning as a dull ache settles at the bottom of his chest. 

“now you'll have to carry me back to our dorms,” donghyuck sighs, resting his head on mark's shoulder as the elder walks with a stable speed. 

donghyuck knew mark couldn't return his love for him in the same way, however he realized he wouldn't want to be anywhere else as long as mark was with him. donghyuck promised he wouldn't fall that hard. in fact he didn't think it was possible to fall harder for mark but mark continues to burn a hole in his chest, making it unable to heal.

he hugs mark harder. it was okay really. he still has mark in his world, just not in the way he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a markhyuck fic and this was a scene from one of the chapters, once i get the motivation i might re write the fic idk. i need opinions ;-;


End file.
